Locations
This is a article that will show you all the Locations in the world that all the charecters live in.There are many places to explore. Raymond road (Liam X's home) Raymond road is a large street with many crinimals lurking around.Kids like,Spots,Bei bei,Ralphe,Santi X,Roger and many more cruel kids that hunt for Liam X.Liam X whould commonly win with his brain.Though many bad people live here,Liam X has found trust in many other people That help Liam X and his friends out.In the video game version,There seems to be traffic with many construction vechicles and bottemless pits where workers can be seen adding pipes in the ground,You can be saved by ocurring water sprots. Jump hill Jump hills or called the Jumps is a place where all bikers go and ride through dirt ramps and hang out.Liam X,Skippy, and Ezzy X are able to speed through them with no proplem.They commonly hang out here which is the main place the bullies look to try and kill them.Liam X built a hideout by adding planks to outside of a storage that was only a frame.Kids think it is a house for a hobo. Zagreb (Kristijan's home) Zagreb is the capital and the largest city of the Republic of Croatia. It is located in the northwest of the country, along the Sava river, at the southern slopes of the Medvednica mountain. Zagreb lies at an elevation of approximately 122 m (400 ft) above sea level.The wider Zagreb metropolitan area includes the City of Zagreb and the separate Zagreb County bringing the total metropolitan area population up to 1,107,623. It is the only metropolitan area in Croatia with a population of over one million.It is also the homeplace of Kristijan,Panda,Sally and Shirley. Frequently, this is where Reščić also lives and they fight against him here in the neighborhood. Sometimes, Liam X and his buddies come here to hang out with Kristijan and his friends. Equastria Waiting to be edited by someone that knows about this place :P Ponyville Waiting to be edited by someone that knows about this place :P Pocketville Welcome to Pocketville where beautiful kitty Princess Ava matches lucky children with new pets. One day her jealous twin sister Eva sends her to the 'real world' while a school girl Kate is sent to Pocketville in her place. Kate and her new dog Magic must continue Ava's work until she can find her way home. The Pocketville Kingdome has many locations, from the Pocketville school to the Pocketville palace. Time is different from the 'real world' and Pocketvile.In the Liam X video game,It is shown that Pocket ville is the place where bonus stages take place in.In here you are automadicly running through he stage where you have to get each and every singale dollar and not hit any K-9 bots.At the end you are scorded if you got all the money you progress and when you come back to pocketville you go to the next location. Candle cove Candle cove is like a area where demonic creatures hang when they are in our realm.In here,It seems that most of the residince are puppets that are possesed.The area is dark and creepy 24/7.From space,if one is in the right spot at the right time they will see candle cove and all you see is a brownclouded area.This seems to be a refrence to the creepypasta/show called candle cove.In Liam X video game,A level is just like this.